Davis Todd
style]] Name: Davis Samuel Todd Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Football, Lacrosse, Comic books, Hanging out Appearance: Davis is a wide boy, standing just 5'8" but weighs in at 199 pounds, but a lot of it is muscle to go along with some fat. His face is oval shaped with plump baby fat cheeks and big hazel eyes, giving him a boyish appearance. With equal halves of African and Native American ancestry, Davis has somewhat light brown skin. His hair is curly and light brown with a noticeable red tint to it from all his days exercising and playing outside in the heat. It has been styled into a frohawk, and Davis has the superman emblem designed on the back. Davis often wears hoodies and sport jerseys along with some shorts, because they fit. During his debut on TV, Davis was wearing a Larry Allen Dallas Cowboys home jersey and a white long sleeved shirt underneath it. He also sported a large sweatband on his head, along with desert camoflouage shorts and blue and white Nike tennis shoes. Biography: Davis was born on May 22nd as the second of 4 children, all boys, in Albuquerque, New Mexico to Martin Todd, a real estate agent, and Connie Smith, a secretary. His siblings consist of his older brother Terrence (19), and his two younger brothers Darnell (16) and Leon (14). The children were all very rambunctious and energetic, often being bored and restless when they had nothing to do, Davis no more or less so then any of his brothers. They would do the usual things brothers do around the house, which was things such things like wrestling, makeshift Kung-Fu, and general roughhousing. This led to them taking most of their playtime outside, where they could have more leisure and a lessened chance of breaking something. Their mother noticed this, and asked if they wanted to play any sports. They all said yes. The Todds were already a big football family, always supporting the Dallas Cowboys, so of course all the boys wanted to play football. Davis was already a big and heavy kid, making him slow but also stronger then a lot of other kids in his Pee-Wee league. The coach decided to put him at the Center position, great for a big boy that loved the game, and it's the position Davis has stuck with to his current days as a Junior as the backup Center for the Varsity high-school team. He also has new responsibilities as the long-snapper on special teams, which he's happy with as he gets more action on the field that day. Lacrosse was something unique to David, as it grew very quickly on him when he tried it on a whim. For that, he plays goalie. He plays both these sports for the Varsity teams for Davison, and does decently well for both of them. That's not something he's satisfied with, so he's always working hard at practices and before and after them as well. His biggest determent in his qualities as an athlete are his speed and stamina, not being able to run very long distances or make speedy short ones. He can also be a bit of a show-boat when he does something impressive on the field, and he can get a bit too cocky for his own good. Davis is a rather fair-weather comic book reader, except when it comes to his favorite hero, Superman. It started when he was given a little 10 page comic book about Superman caring for the environment at a gas station to keep him entertained for a minute. He fell in love with it. Soon he started asking for more and legitimate comic books, especially all the ones about Superman. He's built a fairly sized collection over the years. His father also turned out to be a comic book fan, though he was more of an X-Men type. Davis was allowed to venture through some of his Dad's old comic books, and saves up his allowance and paychecks at his part time job to afford this hobby even further. Davis is in that independent phase of his teenage years where he wants to get more of a feel of leaving the nest, and with his job, sports, and penchant for proffering to hang out with his friends, his family doesn't see him as often like in his younger years. Both his parents and brothers understand this, as they to have their own hobbies and jobs to attend to, but they also try to plan some more family activities that involve David. David is mostly happy to spend some time with his family, though sometimes he feels like it's a matter of obliging them, rather then seeing it as bonding time. Going to Davison Secondary, which he likes to joke was built specifically in honor of him, Davis is well aware of SOTF-TV. He was never much of a television watcher in the first place unless there was a football game on, but he has caught a few episodes at his house when his younger brothers and mother are watching it or when it's shown at school or at a friend's party. Davis gets confused at who's the bad guy or the good guy, especially when people would tell him that sometimes there are none, and doesn't want to play catch up after watching an episode in the middle of the season. He just can't get into it, and it's more of a fact of life thing to him at the end of the day. Davis strives to succeed at everything he does, even his dreaded history and Spanish classes, which he naturally finds boring. He studies a lot for his classes, getting at least low A's or B pluses, except for his History and Spanish classes, where he struggles to pay attention and stay interested. He still aims to get at least C minuses. Davis likes to spend time hanging out when he's not busy with school and work. Davis's friends are those who has classes with and/or plays on a team with him. He's usually a conversation starter about either sports or girls, and can crack some jokes along the way. He's also a casual at the party scene, going if he feels like it and invited. He's a cheery and happy guy, so he hasn't tried to make too many enemies during his days. Advantages: Davis is friendly enough, so he's got friends and not too many enemies. He's also strong from his days of playing sports, and is accustomed to the hot temperatures of New Mexico. He has a strive to succeed. Disadvantages: He can't run very long, far, or fast. His wanting to succeed might also make him reckless in attempts to escape. He can also get cocky if things start going well for him, and he can be a bit of a show-off too. Designated Number: Violet Wolves 3 (VW3). ---- Designated Weapon: Flintlock Axe Pistol Mentor Comment: "Ooh a meathead. I'm thrilled. Less flash more smarts and we might have something. Otherwise? Forget it." Evaluations Handled By: 'TheRedVelvet '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Jewel Evans 'Collected Weapons: '''Flintlock Axe Pistol (designated weapon, to Jewel Evans) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: 'Gabriel Munez '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Davis woke in the bowling alley area, bemused by his being a part of TV and initially intent on wasting time bowling down an empty lane. He was found by Christopher Schwartz, and after they both established a lack of hostilities they settled down to try and casually talk, and compare weapons. Chris was suddenly paranoid- rightly so, due to the hidden presence of Dee Dixon- but Davis didn't share that same feeling of being on edge and was unimpressed. Chris tried to talk Davis into an alliance but Chris rejected that offer, not willing to trust Chris, especially without a proper team designation to unite them. Davis backed off, leveling his weapon at Chris for safety, until he could exit the building. Davis travelled to the movie theater, where he was able to sit down with popcorn to watch a Season 65 scene being screened- the collar detonation of Jhamel Thompson. He was inspired and motivated by Jhamel's heroic standing up to a killer, and felt hyped up for what he was planning to do next on behalf of his family watching at home. He went to the daycare, where he hid in the ball-pit with his weapons ready. He was joined by Louise Luna, who proved both friendly and surprisingly blase, they shared a light-hearted conversation for a while while hiding. Louise mentioned the possibility of getting more people to calm down and not turn killer, and Davis agreed, but reluctantly. Their conversation was interrupted by the awkward appearance of an old rival Gabriel Munez, who bullrushed him without warning. Davis caught the attack and the two began to wrestle with fists. Gabriel gouged one of Davis' eyes, Davis started to beat Gabriel up with a bag, but they were both stopped by the verbal intervention of Yagmur Tekindor, the first to actually speak up as others including Louise and Lisa Toner had merely watched the fight unfold from the sidelines. Davis wouldn't back down so easily, still furious that he'd had an eye damaged. Gabriel got in one last cheap shot, finishing the gouge and ripping the eye from the socket, Davis collapsed into the ball-pit, unconscious from the pain. He awoke only several hours later, abandoned by all the others, and he dragged himself to the nearby daycare, taking a few painkillers and trying to contact Jared for help. Jared couldn't offer much in the way of useful advice except a warning about someone else present, Jewel Evans. Davis called her out of hiding, and realized she was on an opposite team, which he shot back at her when she tried to inquire as to his state. He allowed her to stay in the area while he worked on bandaging himself. This allowed Jewel to get the jump on him, she picked up a small vase and smashed it into his eye, the shards pierced through his skull and he died instantly. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ''"Well. Shit. I tried to warn him." ''- Jared Clayton Memorable Quotes: ''"I actually don't want to my life to be cared by someone I don't know that well. Sorry, but that's the truth."'' -- His reasoning for rejecting an alliance with Christopher. "Can't argue with just relaxing for a bit. Sometimes people do just need to cool it." -- Shortly before getting into a brutal fight with Gabriel. Other/Trivia *Davis was the first student to die in SOTF-TV Season 2 Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Davis, in chronological order The Past: *Ultra *Too Close To The Sun Sandbox: *Henshaw *Bitch Please (In Memoriam) SOTF-TV: *Kal-El *Prime *Boyhood Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Davis. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * FIRST. Got that out of my system, anyway I got to do everything I wanted to do with Davis, and that's about as much as I can say about him. I had a character who's arc I planned from the get-go and ended up finishing it the way I intended to (despite it's length), being that it's suppose to feel unfinished because he never got off the stepping point for his goals. It was bleak, it was short, and a good number of people said they liked him enough to the point where I feel alright about him being the first death of a version. So yeah, I don't regret a thing. - TheRedVelvet * Wikia is being awful so I can't post my full review, but long story short despite being the first death (which is a title that's attached with a lot of negative stigma on SotF) he's pretty well developed and actually has somewhat of a complete "I just wanna have fun while I'm here" arc before dying (which can probably be attributed to the fact that he died first rolls, rather than being killed unrolled like most first deaths). One problem I have with him though is that his death goes way too fast, with certain parts of it (such as his rivalry with Gabe) not getting a lot of explanation and coming off as coming straight out of nowhere. Overall though, he's a great first death and a pretty good character in his own right. - Yugikun *One of the really cool things about Davis is that he's not a first death that feels rushed or slapped together. In fact, by the time of his untimely demise, Davis has experienced a good bit more than many of the other characters who meet similar fates on the first day. I loved that Davis had some real space to grow in Sandbox, and I thought that he had a strong and consistent voice that carried through into his sarcastic quips while in the resort. If I had to nitpick anything about Davis, I'd probably single out some of the surroundings of the fight with Gabriel Munez that leads to Davis' maiming. The violence of the fight is extreme, but that stakes are not totally clear to the reader as the only prior time the characters were onscreen together was back in Sandbox for a thread where there was some irritation but nothing that felt like major animosity. This is actually a somewhat common problem for TV2; it often feels like loose ends from Sandbox were perhaps resolved privately among handlers but then that resolution is not mentioned or is only tangentially alluded to within the narrative itself, leading to the reader being out of the loop regarding some key aspects of character motivation. Davis is, however, by no means one of the worst offenders on that count, and his story is quite solid. He's a character who never feels like a throwaway, one with an interesting arc despite its early termination, and I'd generally recommend him as a strong example of a first death where the character dying feels fleshed out and memorable, never like an afterthought to the version. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters